


Omovember #21 Wetting a Swimsuit

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Beach Holidays, Day At The Beach, Friendship, Gen, Martha Jones Is a Star, Omovember, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: It was a nice day at the beach
Series: Omovember 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Omovember #21 Wetting a Swimsuit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite think that this counts as the prompt, but I honestly looked at the prompt and had a blank on what it was supposed to be. The best part is that we'll revisit the beach on day 25... Yeah... pls don't kill me

“Let me go!” Martha shrieked out, trying to escape The Doctor's grasp.

“No way, you're going to have to pay.” He exclaimed, not quite able to hide his laughter as he carried her into the cold ocean. Which was actually nice considering how hot it was.

“Please don't, please don't.” She pleaded. “Doctor please.”

He pretended to think it over before unceremoniously dumping his companion into the water.

She sputtered at the surprised dousing, before glaring at him.”I'll get you.” Before charging at him.

* * *

They had a lot of fun in the water, the beach and ocean were rather empty because he for once had timed the landing correctly.

“Martha,” He started with a frown. “I need to.” He bit his lip slightly, hesitating.

“Where are you on the scale?” She asked him, suspecting what he wanted to say.

“I'm at 5.” He answered, slightly looking around him.

“You can just let it go, almost everyone does that.” She suggested.

“I don't think.” He started but hesitated slightly.

“Or you can go walk back to the TARDIS.”

He frowned slightly at that. It was about an hour walk back. “Anything else?”

“I”m sure you could find somewhere on the beach to go. Going in the water is probably the easiest option though.” She told him.

“I'm not sure if I can.” He admitted.

“you can try, you got more options if you can't,” She said before moving away, giving him some privacy, starting to play with the waves.

He sighed slightly before trying to relax his muscles. At first, he couldn't quite manage, but after a bit, he managed to get a stream going.

After feeling relieved, he slowly moved back towards his companion, catching her from behind as she got launched by a wave.

“Whoa, careful.” He told her.

“Thanks. Feel better?” She looked up at him.

He blushed slightly. “Yeah, better. Thanks.”

She considered him for a moment, before suddenly attacking him, pushing him underwater.

All in all, it was a nice day at the beach.


End file.
